Infirmitate, Comitialibus
by Maory
Summary: TRADUCTION: Quand quelqu'un n'arrive pas à rester debout, leur partenaire est à leur côté pour les supporter.


Titre : Infirmitate, Comitialibus

Auteur : JenovaVII

Traductrice : Maory

Rating : T

NdT : Bon, finalement je me suis lancée. C'est la première fois que je traduis une fanfic donc tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus (critiques positives et négatives, ça fait progresser ^^). Bonne lecture à tous !

Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre, traversant le couloir tandis que de leur corps chaud glissées et tombées, s'écrasant silencieusement au sol, de fines gouttelettes d'eau.

Cela leur prenait habituellement moins de trente secondes pour passer de la salle de bain à la chambre alors, en suivant cette logique, cela devait être quinze secondes après avoir quitté la salle de bain pour rejoindre l'autre porte que le corps parfaitement bâti et d'ordinaire ferme d'Asami s'écroula soudainement mollement au sol.

Le corps nu se secoua violemment comme électrifié, ses magnifiques orbes dorées roulèrent, ne laissant entrevoir que du blanc, Takaba était à genoux avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol, redressant son visage et agrippant sa mâchoire de toutes ses forces avec d'impitoyables doigts. Il enjamba Asami en un battement de cœur, le pressant au sol de tout son poids, le tourna de son côté afin de rester aussi immobile que possible et, malgré cela, ils continuèrent de bouger dû aux brusques mouvements involontaires du corps plus puissant étendu sous lui.

Takaba n'eut même pas le temps de plaindre Asami et lui-même de ne pas avoir pris de serviettes avec eux, précisément aujourd'hui, et ne perdit pas de temps en fourrant son poignet libre dans la bouche d'Asami servant de bâillon tandis que son autre main était toujours agrippée à la mâchoire de l'autre homme. Il ne prendrait pas le risque, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, de laisser le petit bout de chaire inconscient, se tortillant comme une chenille folle, se faire mordre; il ne laisserait pas la chance à ces dents tranchantes de transpercer cette langue malicieuse et d'emmener son salaud dans l'au-delà.

(D'autant plus qu'Asami entrerait dans une colère bleue en Enfer, prendrait les rênes et deviendrait le Diable en personne, il déclarerait ensuite la guerre au Paradis et tuerait Dieu pour l'avoir poussé dans un involontaire – littéralement inconscient – suicide. Le seul qui pouvait – pourrait – avoir le droit de faire tomber Asami, c'était lui – Takaba).

Alors il tint bon, plaquant avec force la forme de l'homme aux cheveux sombres, qui cessait peu à peu de se secouer, au sol glacial, son bras saignant entre les mâchoires d'Asami.

Il n'y avait pas d'horloge murale dans ce couloir mais cela durait généralement entre deux et six minutes (qui paraissent toujours des heures pour Takaba) ou quelque chose comme ça, cela devait probablement être le temps qui s'était écoulé alors qu'Asami arrêta subitement ses convulsions et se calma.

Tout sembla s'être arrêté l'espace d'un instant.

Les iris ambrés retournèrent à leur place légitime et Takaba s'accorda enfin un soupir de soulagement, ses poumons le brulèrent un peu, puis une grimace vint couper son expression. Il desserra sa violente étreinte de la mâchoire d'Asami et caressa la peau douce à la place, retirant son poignet abattu de la bouche de son amant.

Asami toussa avant de tester sa voix.

« En... Encore? »

« Hm. », fredonna Takaba, un sourire tellement doux ornant à présent ses lèvres, que même Asami qui détestait pourtant par dessus tout les douceurs ne pouvait résister au regard encore caché, encore nié et pourtant visible – encore plus durant ces moments – d'adoration qu'arborait _son_ garçon. Ses yeux pénétrant, malgré son cerveau calculateur toujours un peu engourdi, n'échappèrent pas aux rivières d'un rouge vif et à la chaire marquée par des traces de dents sur le bas du bras de Takaba. Il fronça les sourcils et était près à sermonner Takaba, cherchant déjà à attraper le membre blessé du photographe, l'agrippant aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait, alors qu'il était toujours entrain de récupérer ses forces.

Takaba grogna face à la douleur, tandis que la chaire déchirée se faisait encore plus malmener.

« Stupide gamin. A quoi tu pensais. As-tu au moins réfléchi. » Voix contrôlée, froide et désapprouvant. Il ne s'agissait pas de questions, simplement des affirmations. Cela remplit le blond de soulagement une fois de plus, de même qu'il sentit un peu d'irritation qui lui donna envie de se hérisser, de souffler et de lui répondre sèchement. Mais il poussa cette dernière pensée, et ses autres impulsions, de côté un moment et choisit la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit:

« Comment te sens-tu? », demanda-t-il et ne fit aucune tentative pour récupérer son poignée toujours sous l'emprise possessive de l'autre homme. Asami amena le bras à son visage et le lava soigneusement avec cette langue chaude (et Takaba se félicita d'avoir sauvé ce muscle de la brochette, car cela avait bien trop d'utilisations délicieuses), soulageant la douleur avec la salive désinfectante naturelle, léchant le sang et avalant le liquide métallique. Il se recula, de quelques centimètres, et laissa sa langue humide laper la gouttelette qui tentait de couler au coin de sa lèvre inférieure.

« Engourdi. Mais je vais bien. »

Les orbes dorés se mélangèrent avec celles de couleur noisette. Takaba fut soudainement traversé par un frisson.

« Dans ce cas, lève tes grosses fesses et allons te mettre au lit. »

Il se leva et, avec son index, se gratta d'un air niais entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieur, rougissant à moitié tout en marmonnant.

Les yeux d'Asami se rétrécirent dangereusement comme s'il s'apprêtait à...

« Ne me lance pas ce regard. Tu sais très bien que Kirishima-san me tuera de quatre-vingt-trois façons différentes si je ne le tiens pas au courant d'une de tes crises. Et n'essaye pas de me menacer ! J'ai plus peur de lui que de toi. »

_Car sa punition sera quelque chose que je n'__apprécierais pas du tout_, il ne le dit pas mais Asami l'entendit tout de même, si ce sourire en coin moqueur pouvait être d'une quelconque indication.


End file.
